1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transfer system, and more particularly to an image transfer system for transferring image information (e.g., various kinds of medical images such as X-ray images, RI images, ultrasonograms, CT images, MRI images and the like) to desired destinations such as medical image handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been in wide use various medical image input systems such as an X-raying system, a RI, a CT (computed tomograph), an ultrasonograph and a MRI (magnetic resonance imager). Further there has been known a radiation image recording and reproducing system (CR: computed radiograph) in which radiation image information of an object such as a human body is once recorded on a stimulable phosphor sheet, the stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned by a stimulating light beam and an image signal is obtained by photoelectrically reading out light emitted from the stimulable phosphor sheet upon being exposed to the stimulating light beam. The stimulable phosphor sheet is a recording medium provided with a layer of stimulable phosphor which stores a part of the energy of radiation when exposed to radiation and emits light in proportion to the stored energy of radiation when subsequently exposed to stimulating light such as visible, infrared light or the like.
When transferring image information obtained by an image input system such as a CR, a CT, a MRI or the like to an image handling system such as a CRT display, a printer, an image storage system, an image processing system or the like, destinations for the image information is conventionally generally set at each image input system.
When a plurality of image input systems are on a network line, destination of image information must be set at each image input system. For example, even if the same destination is designated at different image input systems, the destination must be set at each image input system. Further even image information read out by the same image input system must be often transferred to different destinations according to the object part and/or the aim of imaging. Also in such a case, the destination must be set at each image input system.
When the destination of image information has been determined in advance according to, for instance, the kind of image depending on the image input modality, e.g., a CR image, a CT image or a MRI image; the aim of imaging, e.g., health examination, close examination or the like; and the object part, e.g., the chest, the breast or the like, it is very troublesome and inefficient to set the destinations at each image input system.
For example, in a general hospital, there is provided a system in which a plurality of kinds of image input systems such as a CR, a CT and a MRI respectively installed in a CR room, a CT room and a MRI room are connected to a plurality of kinds of image handling systems respectively installed different reading rooms (A to D) provided by department or doctor as shown in FIG. 2. In this system, assuming that the reading rooms A to D are respectively for a first internal department, a surgery department, a second internal department and a gynecology department, a CR image of the chest taken by the CR is transferred to the second internal department in the reading room C, and a CR image of the breast taken by the CR is transferred to the gynecology department in the reading room D. Further a MRI image taken by the MRI is transferred to the surgery department in the reading room B and a CT image taken by the CT is transferred to the first internal department in the reading room A. In such a case, it is very troublesome to set where the image is to be transferred each time an image is taken.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an image transfer system which can eliminate trouble that the destination of images must be set at each image input system in the case where the destinations of images have been determined according to the kinds of the images such as image input modality, the aim of imaging, the object part and the like.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an image transfer system comprising
an image transfer control means which transfers image information input thereinto from image input systems to selected one or more of a plurality of image handling systems,
an entry means in which destination image handling systems for image information are entered in advance by the kinds of the image information, and
an image kind input means which inputs into the image transfer control means the kind of the image information input thereinto,
wherein the image transfer control means, when image information is input, reads out from the entry means destination image handling system(s) corresponding to the kind of the image information input from the image kind input means and transfers the image information to the destination image handling system(s).
It is preferred that the image information be provided with attached information representing the kind of the image information and the image kind input means automatically inputs the kind of the image information into the image transfer control means on the basis of the attached information.
The kind of image information depends on the kind of the image input means such as a CR, a CT or a MRI; the aim of imaging such as health examination, close examination or the like; and/or the object part such as the head, the chest, the breast or the like.
In accordance with the present invention, in the case where the destinations of images have been determined according to the kinds of the images such as image input modality, the aim of imaging, the object part and the like, the image information input into the image transfer control means can be transferred to the destination(s) corresponding to the kind of the information by inputting the kind of the image information without trouble that the destination of images must be set at each image input system. Especially when the image information is provided with attached information representing the kind of the image information, the image information can be automatically transferred to the destination(s) corresponding to the kind of the information without operation of the operator.
Further since the destinations of the image information can be set by the entry means in the image transfer system, setting and/or change of the destinations can be controlled only by operating the image transfer system, which enables centralized control of the destinations of the image information and eliminates necessity of setting the destination at each of a plurality of image input systems.